


For Infinity to See

by Williamsaysgayrights



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamsaysgayrights/pseuds/Williamsaysgayrights
Summary: Jonnit Week Day 1 - akaron / magic / angstJonnit finds the feather that gives him his eye, and everything changes
Relationships: jonnit kessler & zana kessler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Jonnit Week 2021





	For Infinity to See

**Author's Note:**

> Jonnit Week is here, folks! I'm so excited to be able to both mod and write for this - Jonnit deserves it so much
> 
> Shoutout to the rest of the mod team for helping organise this - this is all possible because of you <3

“Okay, get ready! You’ve got 30 seconds to hide!” Zana says, turning her back to him and closing her eyes - at least, she  _ says _ she’s closed her eyes. Jonnit would believe her if he didn’t know his sister as well as he does, so he walks over to her with a grin on his face. 

“Zana, close your eyes! Or I’ll tell dad you’re not playing properly!” He jokes, laughing as she squeaks and properly closes her eyes this time. 30 seconds - he can find somewhere good to hide. There’s loads of places for a 14 year old to hide in, especially one who knows the forest as well as him. 

He takes off, sprinting through the trees to find a good tree to climb. The wind whistles past him as he goes, trying to stifle his laughter - every time he comes back here, he feels free. Jonnit may have a home here in Akaron, but the woods are a comfort he can slip into at any point when he needs to. 

He’s been running for about 25 seconds when he finds the feather. Jonnit almost passes it, a slight shine on the ground he assumes is a water droplet from the recent storm, but something about it  _ glows _ . He comes to a stop in front of it, the silver colour of it fading into black at the tip. It’s the most beautiful, most obviously expensive thing he’s ever seen, Hip’s stories mentioning nothing about  _ glowing feathers _ . Jonnit hears someone crashing through the woods a short way away - oh crap,  _ Zana _ \- and bends down to pick up the feather to take it home. 

What he sees changes his life forever. There’s a captain of a skyship standing tall on deck, sailing through the sky on a clear day. He sees a crew of pirates in the midst of a battle, a figure he can’t identify fighting beside them. It takes him by surprise to see that it’s  _ himself _ . This Jonnit moves fluidly, the weapon in his hand crashing with the person he’s pushing backwards, the chain of it wrapping around their weapon and pulling it away. 

This  _ future _ , this  _ potential _ Jonnit pauses, turning to see present-day Jonnit staring at him, wide-eyed and so very confused. Then he winks, throwing himself back into the fight as the vision fades and Jonnit is left kneeling on the ground. The feather is…  _ gone _ , and someone is shaking his shoulder. 

“Jonnit? Jonnit what’s wrong? Should I go get dad?” And it’s Zana, she found him while he was seeing his—  _ oh  _ wow _. That was my future _ , he slowly registers, turning to Zana with shaky hands as he grabs the one on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just… thought I saw something. It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m gonna go home though, I’m… I’m okay.” He says, voice surprisingly level for someone who’d just witnessed… well,  _ that _ . Zana doesn’t look convinced, helping him stand with a frown on her face. He doesn’t make eye contact as he walks away. 

——

At dinner that night, Jonnit is quiet. Their dad jokes about someone he met at work today, Zana loudly amused by his story and interjecting whenever she can. Jonnit can’t stop thinking about what he saw, the angel feather disappearing without a trace and  _ himself _ , a vision of a future that’s  _ certain.  _

“Jonnit? You’re quiet, did something happen today?” He hears, jerking his head up away from his plate to see his fathers concerned face. 

“No, no! I’m okay! Just a little tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed early, so goodnight!”  _ Deflection works _ , he thinks, remembering the times in Hip’s stories that he’d escaped from danger with confidence and a fake smile. His father stares at him for a second before smiling, mistaking Jonnit’s anxiety for tiredness. 

“Okay, but finish your food first. Now, did I tell you about…”

——

Jonnit looks into the shard of glass Hip gave him several months ago, looking for any sign of the man he saw in the future in his current face. If he looks hard enough, he can see vague impressions of it, age making him change and look stronger. As he casts his eyes over his face, he stops, stomach dropping. There’s an  _ eye _ . On his  _ forehead _ . 

He drops the shard, watching it bounce off the floor and— glass doesn’t  _ bounce _ . With trembling fingers, he reaches for it, feeling...  _ something _ , some kind of  _ magic _ … oh. Oh  _ no _ . 

Jonnit throws himself backwards into bed, pretending he didn’t feel it as the eye on his forehead closes, his magic potential finally unlocked. 

—— 

His father tells him about a skyship docking soon, excited in a way Jonnit hasn’t really seen before. Somehow, Captain Vale landing in Akaron makes his usually stoic father  _ happy _ . He smiles as his father talks about the ship, listening to his story about how the captain took down a fleet of drowned sailors without so much as blinking. 

His father stops talking, laughing as he realises he’s been gushing about Captain Vale. Jonnit grins, standing to leave when his father calls out to him. 

“Jonnit? When did you start wearing that bandana?”

Jonnit pauses, halfway out the door and reaching up to touch the bandana resting over his new eye. “Oh, this? I found it the other day, one of Zana’s I think - It’s cool! Anyway, uh, bye!”

He misses his fathers frown as he leaves the room. 

——

He’s been practicing his magic, when nobody else is around. He can do simple things now, like start a small fire in the palm of his hand. Each time, he feels his eye snap open, uncontrollable and terrifying. It’s become a comfort, though, a chance to realise his potential and become someone  _ great _ . 

He doesn’t realise, one night, that his father is outside his door when he opens his eye. He's using his magic to make the ground outside soft, quietly laughing as he does so, when the door to his room opens. He spins around, the eye still open and staring out at his father. 

“... I can explain—“

“You have  _ magic? _ When did this happen? What did you  _ do _ , Jonnit?”

“I found a feather in the woods and it gave me this!” He says, pointing to the eye as it closes. “I can do magic, I can do all sorts—“

“No. No Jonnit, you  _ can’t.  _ You have no idea what it can do to you, to the people around you! Magic is  _ dangerous _ , you can’t use it to protect people!”

Jonnit looks at his father, shocked. “What’s the point of magic if I can’t  _ save  _ people, dad? What’s the point of anything if I don’t help save lives?”

His father doesn’t answer, instead turning away and closing the door behind him. Jonnit stands alone in the dark, his eye closed and his destiny laid out before him. He knows what he has to do.

——

Zana sleeps through him entering her room, taking the map down from the wall and rolling it up. He looks over at her, saddened by the fact that he’s leaving her behind.  _ No _ , he thinks, walking out of the room with one last look back at his sister.  _ She’s safer here.  _

He doesn’t say goodbye as he leaves, grabbing a wooden sword from the wall and stepping out into the night. Everyone is still asleep as he walks to the dock at the edge of town, regret for those he’s leaving behind. With each step, a new person takes the place of another face he’s leaving - Zana, his father,  _ Hip _ , apologies swimming in his mind each time. 

He walks into the dock, the ship in front of him lit up by the glow of the deckhands’ fire, keeping them warm during the night. Someone looks over in his direction - they’re tall, hard to look at with a sword strapped to their back. Jonnit is in awe as they step off the ship to stare down at him. “Are you lost?”

“No, I’m… I’m here to join you! Your ship! Jonnit Kessler, pleased to meet you… uh, tall person?” 

They watch him for a moment before smiling. “Gable, Gable… uhh, Skyjacks. You want to join the Uhuru? Why?”

For some reason, Jonnit feels like he can trust them, their presence a comfort he didn’t know he was looking for until now. “Well… I can do magic, I guess?” He looks away as they stand in silence for a second, feeling awkward until Gable laughs. 

“Okay kid. I’ll tell the captain there's someone here to see him. Oh, and if you see a rabbit, don’t talk to him, okay? He ran off and I can’t find him.”

Jonnit, despite being confused, smiles up at them, confidence in his future restored.  _ Finally _ , he thinks,  _ I’ll get to tell my own stories.  _


End file.
